


Sparks

by Justmecjb



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmecjb/pseuds/Justmecjb
Summary: Junhyung knows it's meant to be...





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "b2st almighty" and the kdrama "modern farmer" (and my own farm life back in the day)

I don't think I've ever fallen so hard for someone. Or if I have, I can't remember it at all right now. I may be drunk but he's really messed up right now. His head lolls around and he's grabbed my hand more than once to apologize profusely about things I can't understand. 

Some words come out okay. Like _'bad son'_ and _'fucked up my life'_ and the rest just a mumble with _'I'm so sorry'_ attached to the end. Yes, he's a mess. But he's also the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. 

 

******

 

The next day, he's still asleep even when I come back home at lunch break. I know this because my mother complains about _'some people can lie in bed all day'_ and where did my _'city friend'_ come from. And why is he sleeping naked in my bed clothes. He's not naked but pretty close. I don't sass my mom though and just go into the room in attempt to wake him. 

He's cocooned himself up in my blanket and I can hear a sniffle from inside. Is he...crying? I squat down and place a hand to the blob of blanket where his shoulder should be and he bolts right up. 

He's still shirtless. His hair is sticking up all over. His eyes are glassy but not red from crying. He still is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I want to ask him to marry me right then and there. _'Woah, Junhyung.'_ I scold myself. _'One amazing blow job and you're ready to marry a complete stranger?'_ It might be because the blow job really was that amazing. Or maybe it's just because I don't get out much. Or, as I want to believe, it's something more. 

"I guess I should be going home." His voice is soft. Way less animated than it was last night. I cup the back of his head and bring him closer to kiss his cheek. Right by his hairline. "You don't have to." But I understand that he has to.

He shyly shaks his head. "My parents are probably worried about where I am. Uh...where am I, exactly? I really don't remember coming here."

My heart breaks a little. He doesn't remember the best part of last night. I knew he was drunk but I thought he had sobered up after a while. It's my turn to shyly look away. _'Good job, Junhyung. Fall in love with a guy who doesn't even remember kissing you.'_

"Well...you told me where your parents live and it's seriously not that far away. I can drive you now if you want." I guess I can take a bit of time out of the busy day. 

He nods. "Yeah. I should go soon I guess. Sorry if I was a downer last night. I know I talked your ear off about my problems and...and then things get...fuzzy."

_'You forgot the best part.'_ I think this again sadly. I wish I could tell him, or even show him all the things he forgot. But he has to get home. And my mom is just outside the doors.

He breathes out suddenly. "Okay. So you know where I live but do you also know where my clothes are?"

 

******

 

I had been there on a blind date with someone else. A girl that my parents had asked my uncle to set me up with. I don't remember much of what we talked about but it didn't take her long to decide that I wasn't at all what she was looking for. I agreed silently. I really didn't care. 

She had been nice enough but I hadn't felt any sparks. I tried to tell myself that _'sparks'_ weren't for people who were seriously looking to get married. And that I should have paid not attention to the swell of her hips or strong arms or how passionately she spoke about cooking. It hadn't really occurred to me at the time to look for those things, though and I let her walk away.  
As she left I felt empty but actually a bit more relieved. 

"Woah. That was hard to watch." I looked up from the table at the well-dressed, lanky man holding a couple of bottles of soju and shot glasses. His hair was big and styled perfectly like an idol or something. His lips small and turned up into a little smirk. 

I shrugged way to cooly for the way my heart was pounding. _'I thought you didn't believe in sparks.'_ My brain said, mockingly. 

"You look like you could use a drink. I know I could." He laughed humourlessly. 

And so began our first date. If you could call it that. We talked about everything there was to talk about. School - him being a drama major at a very prestigious arts school. My two year course in agriculture studies. Our _'types'_ \- without coming right out and saying men. And then the subject changed to our parents right about the time he may have drank too much. 

He was just visiting for the weekend, he'd said, and actually lives in the city with his older cousin. Also a student at the arts university. He rarely would come home. Not only because it was too far to travel all the time, but also because he found it boring and preferred the city much more. But he felt bad, he'd added. Upset about why he would feel that way. And what kind of a bad son wouldn't want to visit his parents? I knew it wasn't his fault. He didn't want to stay away. He just didn't know how to live in the countryside anymore. 

I let him hold my hand as much as he wanted to. Not because I was already in love with him then, I had told myself. But because I felt sorry for him and knew that he really wanted to change. 

 

******

 

"Isn't the air so fresh here?" He raised his arms taking my hand with his since our fingers were locked together. I smiled at how cute he could be. Compared to his seriousness and apologies before, he seemed so free now. "This is how life should be lived." He went on and I hummed my approval. Happy to see he was enjoying one of the best things living in the country had to offer. Getting to move back with his parents might not be so difficult after all. 

I could wait the year he had left of school. I could go visit him. He could come here. I was already far gone. Far ahead of myself. 

"This is my house." We stopped walking at the driveway. The only light on was the one above the porch. I knew my parents wouldn't be waiting up. Even to find out about my date tonight. There were too many chores to get started on early in the morning. 

We'd left the car at the community centre - it wasn't mine anyway - and walked this short way to my house. He'd said it was too late anyway. It's true. It would have been much later by the time we got him home. And, I suspected he needed a night away from his parents to see what else country living was about. Not just sitting around waiting to go home. 

"My parents sleep in the house but I have the shed all to myself. It's warm and..." I was cut off by the most wonderful kiss anyone has ever given me. Under the moonlight, in my yard where anyone could have seen, I had my first kiss from a man. It was shocking and warm. My heart was pounding as we continued to kiss softly and he let go of my hand to run his hands up along my arms. Finally stopping at my shoulders. 

His tongue licked across my lips. He nibbled me lightly. I felt completely inexperienced even though I'd kissed quite a few girls in my life. I wasn't used to being with someone so insistent. And I forgot everything for those few minutes. Where we were. What to do with my hands. I must have even forgotten how to breathe. When he pulled back, I gasped for air and opened my eyes widely. 

"Are you okay?" He laughed and I fell in love with his laugh at that moment. His eyes sparkled like the small twinkling lights of each farmhouse light I could see on the horizon. Like the stars in the sky not covered by the overcast of clouds. "That wasn't your first kiss, was it?"

I laughed with him and playfully punched his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go inside." The implication and finality shocked me. What would happen when we were inside? I ushered him through the door, eager to find out.

 

******

 

By the light of the dim reading lamp I keep on the floor beside my bed, we make out eagerly. Hands and lips and legs everywhere. We are already naked - except for underwear which doesn't hide out arousal at all. He crawls over me. Mouth against my neck and holding himself above me on thin but toned arms. Grinding his dick against my thigh and mine along his abs. 

My hands are on the rough cotton covering his small, firm ass. And he is moaning. Panting hard. "God, I could come from this." He says breathily and I grunt in agreement. And we grind more. Faster and more urgent. 

"Wait." He stops. "I want." Oh god. What does he want?

He backs away. Down off me and positions himself in line with my hips and nuzzles softly against my underwear. 

"Hyunseung." I gasp out quietly. I like the way his name sounds coming out of my throat like that. I guess he does too because as he's pulling the elastic down to free my hard and aching cock, he gives me the command to say it again. "Louder this time." He adds. 

And I can't help it. It slips past my lips like a mantra. I've never had my dick sucked before. Never had another man's hands rubbing me off. And he's doing both so expertly. I close my eyes tightly and just give into the sensations. I was already so close before he started and I realize I can't hold it in anymore. "Hyunseung I'm gonna..." And I cum with his slim fingers wrapped around just the head of my cock. I cum hard. 

It's through the end of my climax when I hear him breathing jaggedly against my hip and he groans out. Shoulders shaking under my fingertips. He doesn't say my name too. But he doesn't say anything. The small grunt the only indication that he came as well. I would have loved to return the favour. To even get to touch him. I satisfy myself with the thought that _'there will always be next time.'_

He huffs little breaths of air against my thigh and I pull him upward. Helping him up to a more comfortable position. He settles his head against my shoulder and I pet his slightly rough and sticky hair. It will be nice to see him au-natural, I think as I drift to sleep. His soft breath against my skin. I can't wait to start our lives together. 

 

******

 

We can't kiss goodbye. His parents are there. But we can stare all we want. The bus is leaving soon and as much as I want him not to get on it, I know he still has one more year of school. One more year in the city and then he's back for good. We can be together. Maybe start out own farm, or just on one of our parents'. Helping out. Being a part of the community. 

They won't understand our unusual friendship at first, I know, but in time they will eventually stop setting me up on dates. And the two of us can live happily together forever as _'bachelors'_. 

_'One more year.'_ I tell myself as he gets onto the bus.


End file.
